The Perks Of Being A Wallflower
by cabeYolights
Summary: Boy!Hermione /She looked Daniel in his eyes and he could've sworn she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen./ Hermione/Ginny. Not a remake of perks of being a wallflower. The title just fits.
1. Chapter 1

Daniel played by Alex Watson. Reviews? I have been in love with this plot for a-while and I've finally decided to do something with it. I would love to hear your feedback. Thank you.

Property of JKR.

Daniel Tonjour Granger was awoken by a slight tap on his shoulder. The boy with almond colored hair jolted awake, blinking multiple times. As he scanned his surrounds, he realized that he was still in the library.

"Daniel," Came the soothing, yet scolding voice of Madame Pince. He had became use to the sound of her voice being the first thing he heard when he woke. "What have I told you about doing this?"

Daniel smiled. He contorted his features into a strict expression, wagging his pointer finger as he said, "Daniel! Run along now, no more falling asleep with your head in a book! Your a healthy teenage boy and you should be doing something normal. Like Quidditch! Wizards Chess might even be better for you."

He said this in an abnoramlly high pitched and Madame Pince scowled.

She began to collect up the pile of books he had spread all over the the table, and Daniel moved to help her. She shook her head firmly at him.

"No! Off to the Common Room, you go. You need a normal nights sleep." Madame Pince said in that voice that clearly left no room for arguments.

He groaned, "Goodnight, Madame Pince."

She nodded at him. "Goodnight, Daniel."

He headed to Ravenclaw Common Room with his hands stuffed into the pockets of the black ripped jeans he had wore, as it was a Saturday.

The brown-eyed boy contemplated taking a walk out to the grounds. A look out the a charmed window outside of the library doors told him it had to be around 10 o'clock.

Forget it. Daniel thought to himself as he jogged down the forever changing steps and headed out the secret entrance to the grounds he had discovered in first year.

He had been lonely, then. Merlin, he still was. No one really wanted to associate themselves with the muggle-born know-it-all. People often compared him to how Professor Snape must've acted when he was Daniel's age.

He walked around the landscape of Hogwarts, stopping once he was at the edge of the forbidden forest. This was his favorite spot. It was so peaceful here, and he could see all of Hogwarts grounds.

Closing his eyes, he leaned his back on a tree. He spread his legs out in front of him.

Daniel handn't recalled himself falling asleep. He was awoken by very light, distant, muffled sobs. The sound was heartbreaking.

Daniel brought his hands up to his eyes, whiping any traces of sleep from them. He barely concealed a yawn he rose shakily to his feet, using his hand to hold his weight.

"Hello?" He called out into the darkness of the night and the sound muted instantly. Furrowing his eyebrows he looked around for anything in hearing distance and finding none, he shrugged.

Preparing to go back into the castle, he brushed the debris off the back of his jeans and began walking towards Hogwarts. He heard a branch snap behind him.

Twisting his body around Daniel maneuvered his wand from his pocket at lighting speed, pointing it directly in the direction the sound had came from. He made eye contact with a red-head.

She appeared to be no younger than Daniel himself, though maybe she was in the year below his. Her features were sharp, and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown though they lacked the childhood innocence he usually saw in the eyes of girls as pretty as her. His wand was pointed right at her forehead.

She looked Daniel in his eyes and he could've sworn she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

He lowered his wand but kept it held loosely in his hands just in case she might prove as a threat to him. Beautiful or not, he had to be on guard.

"Who are you?" He demanded, his anxiety getting the best of him. Daniel was not good with people and he did not trust easily. Years of pranks and constant loneliness made him this way.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Third year Gryffindor." She said softly and her voice cracked towards the end. He only then noticed the tear streaks on her face. A wave of pure awkwardness settled over Daniel and he cringed.

Tucking his wand in his pocket, he swallowed. "Uh, are you okay?"

She blinked at him. Nodding quickly, the red-head forced a smile. "Yeah. Why do you ask?"

She spoke quickly and cautiously and Daniel was suddenly aware that maybe she was like him. A loner that needed a friend.

"I heard you. Crying." He felt awkward and that sentence didn't seem right to him so he hurried to add the last word.

"Oh." She said quietly and casted her big brown eyes towards the ground, looking as awkward as he felt.

"Maybe-maybe if you ever need a friend or someone to confide in I-I could be that friend," Daniel spoke, his more confident towards the end. A heavy silence fell over them and Daniel wondered if he was just that desperate for someone, anyone that he would resort to this. "I mean-"

"Why would you do that for me?" Ginny said quickly, her eyes suspicious and judging.

"You look like you need a friend. I need one too. We could be good for each other." Daniel said honestly, his forehead creasing as he did so.

"Yeah-okay. Sure." She smiled at him, a slight quirk of her lips and he hurried to grin back. She then headed off towards the castle and Daniel stayed back, dumbfounded.

Turning to him, she shouts "Are you coming or what?"

Daniel then hurries to catch up with her, tucking his hands inside his pockets as he fell into stride with him.

"You're a shy one, aren't you?" She asks as they begin towards the great doors and he wants to tell her of his secret entrance but he decides against it. He noddes his head slightly at her questions.

"What house are you in?" Ginny tucks a few stray locks of vibrant red hair behind her ear, the moon glinting evily as his eyes followed the action.

"Slytherin," He says dryly. Her eyebrows shoot up in surprise but she nods anyway and he can tell that she's a good person. So he hurries to correct his lie. "Kidding. I'm in Ravenclaw."

"Hm. I have a friend in Ravenclaw. Her name is Luna." She says, eyeing him to see his reaction to the name.

"Lovegood?" He questions and she nods. He smiles, remembering all the late night conversations he has had with her in the common room by the fireplace.

"She's cool." He says and Daniel wants to ask her why she was crying but he realizes that he hasn't been acquaintances with her for more then 7 minutes and that it is none of his business.

Daniel walks her to Gryffindor tower, being the gentleman that he is and when he is tucked under his covers later that night he sleeps with a smile, thinking that there may just be hope for him yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**_REVIEWS ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE *HINT HINT_** ** _ALSO, I WILL BE MAKING EDITS TO THE GIRL WHO CRIED WOLF SO THERES A WARNING._**

Daniel saw the mysterious Gryffindor girl at breakfast the next day. She was sitting at her table and happily chatting away with another Gryffindor Daniel knew as Harry Potter. He stared at her a very long while, admiring her facial features and every freckle that graced her cheeks. She was truly beautiful. He had something he never had before, a friend. Maybe they weren't as close as they could be, but hell, Daniel had a friend and he couldn't be happier.

Luna was his friend. But Daniel had never had a friend friend. He had never been friends or even associates with anyone he even found mildly attractive. But this girl, Ginny Weasley was different. She was vvibrant, she was beautiful, she was fun, she was sarcastic, she was anything he had ever hoped for in a girl.

Ginny glanced over at him and smiled, showing her full set of teeth. He felt blood rush to his cheeks. Merlin, she had such a pretty smile. Her face seemed to light up and her smile brightened the entire room. Daniel ducked his head bashfully, and he heard her pretty laughter from across the hall.

Daniel was in the library, his feet propped up on a desk. He could feel Madame Pince's eyes on him, and he almost chuckled at her blantant concern.

Closing the book he held in his hands, he turned to her with a smile.

"I'm fine." He insisted and she continued to stare at him. Lifting an eyebrow, he waited for her to speak.

"You should go outside and play Quidditch." She insisted for the thousandth time. Daniel rolled his eyes. He didn't want to go outside and play quidditch. Hell, he didn't even like sports. He wanted to read, to obtain more knowledge so he could show them, everyone who had ever doubted him that he was more than a little scrawny unintelligent mudblood.

"I don't want to." He said daringly, and Madame Pince cocked her head to the side. She locked her eyes with his and glared.

"Who said you had a choice?" She lifted an eyebrow as she spoke and collected the books off the table, walking to her desk.

Daniel stared after her dumbfounded, spluttering.

"B-but.." He called after her, and she turned around with a fierce look in her eyes.

"I dont want to hear it!" She hissed, trying to keep her voice down. "You are not allowed into the library on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays."

Daniel's jaw dropped.

"What?!" He nearly shouted. His bottom lip quivered and he looked like a kicked puppy. Madame Pince's face faltered slightly, she had a real soft spot for the brunette boy but she wasn't about to see him not embrace his full potential.

"I mean it. Bye Daniel." She said strongly, pointing to the exit doors of the library. The brown eyed boy huffed, and pushed himself out his seat. The force knocked the chair over and he stalked out of the library darkly.

He found himself in an empty corridor and he slumped down on the floor beside the library doors. He buried his face in his hands and groaned.

He sat there for a while, contemplating his existence before a soft voice interrupted his wonderings.

"You know, I think the Blubbering Murmendiggers are taking away your happiness." Luna said dreamily, whilst falling down onto the floor the same way Daniel had. The latter turned to look at the girl with wide eyes.

"I'm not sad. I'm happy, I promise you." Daniel said. The light haired girl looked at him with disbelieving eyes.

"No, I'm afraid you aren't. You should realize this sooner rather then later. Afterall, it is the first step to recovery." Luna said with an air of mystery clouding her voice. Daniel looked away from her and directed his eyes to the stone floor in which he was seated on, thinking hard.

"Well, I'll leave you with your thoughts then." Luna spoke gently, before practically skipping away down the hall, leaving Daniel confused and disgruntled in her wake. Deciding to take Madame Pince's advice, he stood and dusted himself off, before exiting the castle. He walked around the grounds of Hogwarts, blissful and oblivious to the familiar (only in his thoughts) brown eyes that followed him as he did so.

Ginny Weasley stood alongside Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. They seemed to be talking in hushed whispers, Ginny's eyes occasionally wandering until they rest on Daniel Granger.

"Gin?"

"Ginny?"

"Ginevra!" Ron shouted loudly in the said red-heads face. Ginny's head whirled around and she cast a murderous gaze in her brother's direction.

"What, Ronald?" She said lowly, attempting to train her eyes on his blue ones so that they would not stray again.

"Did you not hear anything me or Harry just said?" He said in disbelief, his face masked with irritation. Harry stayed silent, not wanting to interrupt the siblings spat.

"No, obviously not. Maybe if you would talk about anything other than Draco Malfoy and how evil he is, then I would pay attention." Ginny rolled her eyes and crossed her arms with a pointed look. Ron looked upset. He grunted and turned and stormed off. Harry shot her an apologetic look before running after the ginger.

Ginny huffed. She then turned her head once more in Daniel's direction, only to see that the brunette boys eyes were already trained on her. She blushed at the attention. Clearing her throat, she approached him cautiously. They hadn't spoken since that day on the edge of the forbidden forest, and she didn't know how to approach him. Luckily, she didn't have to ponder on it long because the brunette boy decided to take action first.

Daniel walked towards her, his upper lip quirked upwards slightly in something that could've easily been a smile, or a sneer, Ginny wasn't sure. He stopped in front of her and rocked back and front on his heels, unsure of what to do. Ginny couldn't help herself. She gave a slight laugh at his nervous behaviour. Daniel looked shocked for a second, before he smiled brightly, proud of the fact that he had made her laugh.

"Hi, Daniel." She said, her tone soft and angelic and she reminded Daniel of the sound of windchimes on a windy day back home.

"Uhm," At this point Ginny bit her bottom lip and Daniel found his eyes following the movement. "How are you?"

Daniel licked his lips and coughed. He figured that he was the one who should be asking that question, as she was the on who had been crying near the forbidden forest. But he found that he could not easily voice his thoughts as he usually could, for he feared of hurting her.

He blinked a couple times before answering as honestly as he could, "I'm fine. I've been a bit busy lately, with school and things of the like, but I'm fine."

Ginny nodded, though her eyes told him that she didn't quite believe him.

"And you?" Daniel said, not able to stop himself.

Ginny smiled. A real, authentic smile. "I'm great. Actually, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me, Harry, and Ron later on. In the great hall."

Daniel's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what she was asking of him. Have lunch with her? That was a absolute _no._ He wouldn't be able to control himself. He'd end up messing things up, He'd say the wrong thing or do the wrong thing and she'd hate him. Ginny would never speak to him again. She would think he was a screw up, a pathetic scrawny mudbl-

"Please." The red-head added, her big brown eyes peering up at him in a puppy dog stare and who was he to resist such temptation.

"Fine." Daniel almost groaned and he decided it was worth it after her eyes lit up brightly. She shot herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Daniel stilled. It had been awhile since he had been hugged. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and felt her rest her head against his chest. Ginny's smell reminded him of spring, and he liked it. The hug ended sooner then he'd have liked.

"Thanks Big D." Ginny said, still grinning wildly. Daniel's left eyebrow shot to his hairline.

"Big D?" He inquired, his voice amused.

"Well, yeah. I've wanted to have that nickname, but now its even better cus my bestfriend has it." She smiled cutely.

"We'll talk about your choice in nicknames later," He promised, and Ginny pouted. "So, were best-friends?"

Ginny nodded.

"Well," Her voice grew slightly nervous. "That's if you want to, of course. Unless you're having second thoughts..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyebrows furrowed. She looked saddened, so he rushed to reassure her.

"No, no, I wasn't having second thoughts. I was just you know, checking." He mumbled.

Ginny laughed loudly. "Your still shy."

It was more of a statement then a question, but Daniel nodded and ducked his head once more. Ginny placed her pointer finger under his chin and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Keep your head up, Big D." She said with a smirk. Daniel grinned. He liked this girl. He liked her alot. He nodded as if agreeing with her.

Ginny's smile faltered. "I have to go, Harry and Ron will be looking for me. I'll see you at lunch, Daniel."

"Promise?" The brunette boy said quietly, before blushing. He couldn't believe he had just said that.

"Promise." Ginny said, and she leaned in for another hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, this hug being less awkward then the first. She pulled back with a smile and walked towards the entrance to Hogwarts. He watched her with a slight smile on his face.

 _ **FINALLY AN UPDATE.** **IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY LATELY, SORRY GUYS. ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER.**_


End file.
